<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Missing Scenes Collection by alisha_mendelsohn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27377500">Missing Scenes Collection</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/alisha_mendelsohn/pseuds/alisha_mendelsohn'>alisha_mendelsohn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sirius Lives [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Drabble Collection, Everybody Lives, Gen, Missing Scenes, One Shot, References to Depression, Sirius Black Lives</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:08:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>750</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27377500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/alisha_mendelsohn/pseuds/alisha_mendelsohn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>One shot drabbles about Sirius and Rose and the others, set during or after the events of "The Unexpected Visitor"  but before the epilogue!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sirius Black &amp; Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sirius Lives [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1999855</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Missing Scenes Collection</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It’s been five years since I finished The Unexpected Visitor which I'd started for Camp NaNo in 2015 and I’m doing NaNoWriMo for the first time since then, and y’know, because it’s Sirius Black’s birthday today too, I finally started the ‘Missing Scenes’ collection of drabbles that I’d planned on writing one day! I don’t know how often it’ll be updated since I am supposedly working on something else this month but depending on the muse, if inspiration strikes, I may add some more chapters!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It’s another one of those days again, the days when waking up seems a little too hard for Sirius, when the nightmares haven’t left him completely, when the loneliness has creeped in and doesn’t want to let go, a day when he’s thankful to know that Rose is there with him. She’d fallen asleep in her own room - when had that started he wondered absentmindedly as he stood in the doorway, arms crossed over his chest - and even though he had given his word that he would to come wake her up if he had ‘bad dreams’ once more, Sirius couldn’t bring himself to disturb her peaceful rest… she was his daughter in all but name and far, </span>
  <em>
    <span>far</span>
  </em>
  <span> too young to have his responsibility when it should be the other way around.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“We take care of each other, pinky promise?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Her words echoed in his mind as he sighed, looking to the windows and seeing the dull grey rainy day outside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Some days were hard, especially when the day itself appeared to be taunting him, reminding him that he was stuck inside this place… forever.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sirius?” Rose’s soft voice breaks through his train of thoughts as she sits up in bed, wide awake and with a smile on her face. “Good morning!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good morning love, did you sleep well?” He crosses over to sit down on the bed next to her, surprising himself when he laughs at her jump-hug greeting that they’d started over time; it’s a routine that Rose never fails to follow through with, especially if she’d slept by herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did yes! Thank you!” Her arms are around his neck and the joy in her voice softens his heart as much as it saddens him at the same time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Some days he finds himself wondering how he was lucky enough to have Rose in his life when luck has never been on his side; it doesn’t stop the fears and the doubts that play on his mind, wondering if she’ll be taken away one day or worse- he doesn’t let himself finish that thought though. He can’t bring himself to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s good, I’m happy to hear that.” He tries to manage a soft smile but it doesn’t quite reach his eyes, and for her part, she’s quick to notice it too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t wake me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t need to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sirius…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rose.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before he can say anything else however, she pulls away from him long enough to kneel on her bed and put both her hands on his cheeks as she makes him look into her eyes; she’s learned to tell when he’s lying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You had bad dreams.” Rose says it as a statement and not a question.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Some days he looks at this child in front of him, with that head tilt that reminds him of Marlene. There’s more of her aunt in her than she knows and all Sirius can do is tell her stories about who she was; brave and beautiful, wise and caring, smart and with a heart full of love. Everything that Rose already is. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I did have bad dreams.” Sirius replies at last, “I didn’t want to worry you love.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t. I want you to have only good dreams. I can sleep with you tonight.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, it’s a deal.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smiles again and kisses his cheek and then starts to talk to him about all of her dreams that she could remember and what plans she has for them for the rest of the day; he listens to every word and discusses their activities, knowing that from now until night time, Rose is the only thing he has to focus on; the Order isn’t meeting today, Lupin and Tonks are busy doing what Auror’s do, Harry’s next letter isn’t due for another week, maybe having an entire free day to themselves is just what Sirius and Rose need. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s start with breakfast first shall we?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay! I’ll go get ready!” Rose clambers down from the bed and goes to brush her teeth and wash her face and comb her hair and get changed for the day; once she’s done, she takes Sirius’s outstretched hand and together they head downstairs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Some days may be harder than others, Sirius thinks as he looks at Rose by his side, but with her in his life, even those days are worth it, because before he knows how, she makes him smile and laugh and forget the darkness within him. She is his light.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>